Flashlights in general are well known in the prior art, as for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,577,263, 4,658,336, 4,788,631, 4,851,974, 4,888,670, 4,899,265, 4,942,505 and 5,124,898 which are incorporated herein by reference. Flashlights and mounting systems specifically adapted to be used with firearms are also well known, as for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,088,502, 2,017,585, 2,085,732, 4,542,447, 4,627,183, 4,697,226 and 4,876,816 which are also incorporated herein by reference.
Illumination intensity and flashlight size generally go hand in hand, that is, the larger the flashlight, the higher the illumination intensity that can usually be achieved. This is because larger and more numerous batteries provide higher current and voltage and are thereby able to more readily energize higher intensity lamps which give brighter light. At the other extreme, very compact prior an flashlights generally do not contain batteries with sufficient voltage and/or current to energize high intensity bulbs and, hence, the illumination they provide is comparatively weaker.
It is desirable that flashlights used for target illumination have the highest possible illumination intensity. This is because weapons are often used under adverse conditions and the brighter the target illumination, the more clearly the details of the target can be seen. This is important because of the well known property of the human eye that the amount of detail that can be seen (e.g., color, shape, movement, identity, etc.) drops off with weaker illumination. Thus, it is important that target illumination flashlights be as bright as possible in order to minimize errors in weapon aiming and target recognition.
Comparatively large weapons such as, for example, carbines, rifles, shotguns and large cross-bows can generally accommodate a fairly bulky flashlight and still be conveniently handled. Hence, comparatively high intensity target illumination flashlights are available for such weapons. However, with smaller weapons, such as for example, pistols or small cross-bows, only a comparatively small flashlight can be accommodated without making the weapon unwieldy. Compact prior art flashlights for use with pistols or other small size weapons, have generally lacked the desired level of illumination intensity, i.e., they provide comparatively weak target illumination.
Thus, a need continues to exist for a compact flashlight which provides higher illumination intensity than has been previously available, or stated alternatively, a need continues to exist for a high intensity flashlight of smaller dimensions than has been previously available. Them is especially an ongoing need for a compact high intensity flashlight suitable for use with pistols. As used herein, the word "pistol" is intended to include any comparatively small hand-holdable aimable weapons, including but not limited to, revolvers, single-shot, semi-automatic and automatic pistols, small cross-bows, and dart and bolt launchers.